villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Villains with schizoid personality disorder
This is a personality disorder, not a mental illness. Personality disorders are personality disorders. This page must stay. I'm pretty sure personality disorders are considered a form of mental illness, you might be confusing them with behavioural disorders. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) They aren't your typical mental illness like bipolar, depression, or schizophrenia. There are many villains with schizoid personality disorder. This category is going to grow, I just made it yesterday. It's important to distinguish what certain villains have wrong with them. TVfan99 (talk) 21:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Maybe your right, maybe it is a premature. Now I'm not really qualified on this sort of matter (I wanted to study psycology but my maths was never good enough, as such more knowledge on these maters is limited to reading textbooks) but considering how many disorders have similiar symptoms, isn't it going to be a bit difficult to accurately tell them appart. In real life its quite common for experts to misdiagonose people. Still you might be right about keeping them seperate, they are different disorders after all. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:33, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I am a psychology major, with a focus on personality disorders and psychopathy. I can diagnose film and TV characters with almost 100% accuracy. Regardless, many of these characters have been described as such by real life psychologists and psychiatrists (ie. Alex Forrest from "Fatal Attraction" was diagnosed as a borderline, as was Darth Vader, Catherine Tramell from "Basic Instinct" was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder, Kathryn Merteuil from "Cruel Intentions" was labelled a borderline, Travis Bickle from "Taxi Driver" is a schizotypal personality disorder, and many other characters were actually diagnosed with these conditions by real life pros - some are even used to teach medical students). TVfan99 (talk) 21:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I do not doubt your knowledge, you are clearly very inteligent and knowledgable on these matters, that certainly sounds very interesting, as I've already said I would have loved to have done Psycology. Well maybe those case were more in past when people didn't know to much. I get what your saying, but there are other conserns. My main one now is, what about people who don't posses your knowledge on this matter? It all seems a bit high brow, as you said your specifically studying this sort of thing, the majority of people don't. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:49, April 19, 2014 (UTC) This is Wikia, people don't need to be experts to view these pages and get an idea. That is why there is a description of schizoid personality disorder in its category page, same with the other ones. People will get a general idea of what that is. This is Villains Wiki, bad people tend to have personality disorders. People with mental illnesses like depression, ADHD, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, or whatever other Axis I mental illness do not tend to be evil people and as this is Villains Wiki, it is going to be filled with characters that are personality disordered. I think it is a good thing to add these kinds of categories to villains who have these conditions. It is appropriate and people may even learn soemthing from it. It really isn't such a big deal. We have some really innane cateories, but these legitimate categories that are going to grow aren't good enough? Come on, be reasonable. TVfan99 (talk) 22:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to argue whether it is good to add every personality disorder or mental illness on the Wiki or not, but when it has only five pages, isn't it useless? There might be more schizoid villains here and if they are, you should add them to this category, because five pages is really a small number. Terry12fins24 (talk) 19:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC)